If the High Heels Fit
by thefirstduckie
Summary: Dean has always loved his brother, in ways he knew weren’t right. But when Dean starts body hopping in order to see Sam, Sam starts to love him back, also in ways that are probably wrong though of course Sam doesn't realise this. And that's the problem.
1. Prologue

-1If the High Heels Fit.

Summary: Wincest. Dean loves his brother, has always loved his brother, in ways he knew weren't right. But when Dean starts body hopping in order to see Sam at Stanford, Sam starts to love him back, also in ways that are probably wrong though of course Sam _doesn't_ realise this. And that's the problem.

Author: the firstduckie aka alwayslissa

Rating: PG-13 though **very **liable to change.

Pairings: Sam/Dean

Warnings: Slash, incest, body!swap.

A.N I know this chapter is very short, that's because it's the prologue, they won't all be this short though very long either because I'm bad like that. And yes it's Jess Jessica.

Prologue

Dean shifts awkwardly in the slinky red dress he's wearing. It almost as uncomfortable as the stolen, ill-fitting body that isn't his.

She, or rather Dean has long, wavy, blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a slim hour-glass figure- just Sam's type.

Earlier, after finding her- the body's -apartment he had rummaged through her purse until he'd found a driving licence and a name. Jessica Moore.

Looking at the picture of the smiling blonde girl's photo who's body he was using he had felt the beginnings of guilt nagging away inside him. No! This was okay, he assured himself, after the crap he dealt with daily, after all the evil he had fought he deserved to Sam, to be with his baby brother, it was all he wanted.

And so he did this. He did this many times.

Dean was dragged away from his thoughts by the ring if the doorbell- the taxi was ready. He rushed to the door grabbing Jess' or rather his purse on the way, he was on a schedule, he couldn't be late for his first date with his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

-1If the High Heels Fit.

Summary: Wincest. Dean loves his brother, has always loved his brother, in ways he knew weren't right. But when Dean starts body hopping in order to see Sam at Stanford, Sam starts to love him back, also in ways that are probably wrong though of course Sam _doesn't_ realise this. And that's the problem.

Author: the firstduckie aka alwayslissa

Rating: PG-13 though **very **liable to change.

Pairings: Sam/Dean

Warnings: Slash, incest, body!swap.

A.N I know this chapter is very short, that's because it's the prologue, they won't all be this short though very long either because I'm bad like that. And yes it's Jess Jessica.

Chapter 1

_Six months earlier._

Dean's addiction had started innocently enough, as most dangerous addictions do, on a solo hunt down in Minnesota- he had gone to investigate a young girl's sudden murder of her parents and neighbours. Their dad had been working a bigger case in Utah and Sammy had… Sam had only recently left. After booking into the first motel he came across, Dean grabbed himself a beer and tried to knuckle down to some research. It took him longer than it normally would to turn anything up- his research skills were nothing to Sam's, and the fact left an icy cold feeling in the bottom of his stomach, yet another reminder of his absent younger brother.

Dean picked up a handful of the print-outs and newspaper clippings he'd gathered together, trying to look through the information and make some sense of it. At first he had thought this was a straight-forward demonic possession that could be solved with a simple exorcism however something about the details didn't add up; though a friend of the family claimed that the teenaged girl had been acting out of character for almost a month before her killing spree the obituaries had mentioned that she and her family had been regulars at a local church- there was no way a demon of any sort could have sat thorough all those sermons. So he looked into the other possible supernatural explanations; hoodoo witchcraft, a body swap, some sort of black magic possession or maybe the girl had just been influenced in some way by a some other…creature. Well that narrowed it down huh?

Dean sighed, dropping the pile of paperwork and rubbing his face, tomorrow he'd take a look at the house, he might be able to find some clues as to what exactly he was dealing with.

_Present day._

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach as the taxi pulled up outside of the restaurant in which he had agreed to meet Sam, of course it wasn't his first time he'd done this but was the first time they'd gone on a… date. Dean stepped out of the taxi, and paused suddenly apprehensive, this hadn't been a good idea; he may have been able to manage a few conversations with Sam posing as complete strangers but a full date as a girl who Sam already knew, at least well enough to have asked out on a date. Though Dean would never admit it, the idea terrified him.

But like hell was he going to stand Sammy up.

So Dean marches straight into the slightly-to-posh-for-him-to-feel-comfortable restaurant knowing that this body must look god damn sexy on him as long blonde hair brushes bare shoulders, that slinky little red dress hugs curves that normally he would stare at but instead are his for the day and he walks confidently in heels that by now he has become much too practiced in walking in.

He needs to stop doing this Dean starts to think but the thought slips, forgotten, from his mind when he notices his brother sat at a table in the corner. He nods to the hostess as he hurries past towards Sam.

"Uh, hi" He says with a nervous grin that he hopes looks right on that girl, Jess' face and Sam quickly smiles back.

"Hey Jess, sit down" his brother offers him a menu as he slips into a seat remembering, this time, to straighten the skirt of his dress and close his legs once he'd sat down.

At first, there's an awkward first date sort of lull in conversation.

"So, hey, do you want a drink?" Sam asks filling the silence, walking over to the bar once Dean had asked for an appropriately effeminate drink, no beer today.

With Sam gone, Dean starts to nervously bite his manicured nails, damn it, he felt like he was grasping at straws, hell he knew nothing about this girl, Jess, how she acted or even her relationship with his brother. How the hell was he supposed to play this?


End file.
